


No Flirting Allowed

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back Scratching, Biting, Blood, Blood mentioned, Coming Untouched, Hickeys, Jealous Phil Lester, Jealousy, M/M, Possession, Possessive Phil, Rough Sex, no actual blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt from anon: ‘jealous!Phil because some guy keeps hitting on/harassing Dan or something like that?? Idk omg’





	No Flirting Allowed

Phil threw Dan onto the bed, forcefully he took Dan clothes off. He was pissed, not at Dan, never at Dan; he was pissed at the waiter that they had. He kept flirting and winking at Dan even though they were holding hands over the table in plain sight. 

Dan moaned as Phil attached his lips to Dans neck biting and nipping to leave dark hickeys. Phil was marking Dan, he didn’t care who saw these marks he just wanted people to know that Dan was his. Dan legs wrapped around Phils still fully clothed back and grounded himself into Phils hips. Phil bit harder as Dan started to desperately grind against him. 

“You’re mine. All mine. Only mine.” Phil growled into Dans ear as he took his ear lobe between his teeth. Dan moaned loud and high pitched at Phils words.

Phil sat back on his knees to look down on Dans body all spread out and panting. His cock was hard and his forehead was already starting to sweat. His neck was already forming bruises and Dans eyes stared at him wide open and pleading. Phil chuckled as he stands up and slowly took off his clothes. He teased Dan by swaying his hips and kneeling on the bed with his legs wide open. He smirks as Dan takes his own hands and puts them above his head and pushing out his chest. 

“What are you, kitten?” Phils voice comes out low and predatory like, almost daring Dan to guess wrong. Dans eyes get even wider and he gulps audibly.

“I-I’m yours,” he trails off as he watches Phil cautiously. If he did guess wrong the only thing that would happen is a rough kiss with a lot of biting. Dan could tell that Phil wasn’t in the punishing mood; he was in a claiming mood. Dan knew how protective Phil was of him. He knew that Phil would be pissed by how the waiter flirted and toyed with Dan. He was excited though, this always is the best kind of sex that they have. 

Phil grinned manically as he knee walked his way in between Dans legs, but instead of putting his hands down beside Dans head he kept going and put his knees on either side of Dans hips. He slowly started to grind down and after a couple of seconds he started to grind down harder into Dan cock. He lined their cock up with his hand and started to slowly jerk them both off. 

Dans hips kicked as Phils warm hand touched his cock. He started to moan and groan as Phil starts to pick up speed. Phils lips find Dans neck again and start to leave more hickeys and bit marks. Once Phils is happy with the bruises on Dan neck he lets go of their cocks and moves himself in between Dans legs again. He grabs the lube out of the bedside drawer and slicks up his fingers. He pushes two fingers into Dans tight hole fast but slow enough not to hurt him. Dans back arches as Phils fingers feel around his walls, he loves the feeling of something in his hole, filling him up. Phil starts to go faster as Dans body adjust to the width and feeling. 

After a minute Dan has three fingers in him and Phil is lubing his cock up with a generous amount of lube. Phil gently moves in between Dans legs and spreads them wider. Phil runs his nails down the inside of Dan slightly shaking thighs watching as a shiver runs through Dans whole body. 

Phil smirks because he is the only one that gives Dan this pleasure. He is the only person that gets to see Dan fall apart in his hands. “You’re so pretty princess. So pretty all for me, only for my eyes isn’t that right kitten.” Dan moans at Phils deep raspy voice and arches his back more. 

Phil finally lines up his cock with Dan winking hole and pushes in gently. Dan lets out a screaming moan as Phils cock slowly fills him up. Once Phil is in all they way he takes a deep breath and bury his head in Dans shoulder. Dans brain is running a mile a minute as he relishes in the feeling of being filled up, of being pleasured so intensely. 

“Mo-ove, pleas-se, Phil,” Dan begs as he tries to push his hips off and on Phils cock. Phil growls quietly as he thrusts his hips hard and fast into Dan. Dan screams as he feel Phil start to hit his spot dead on and racks his nails down Phils back trying to ground himself. 

Phil groans as Dan nails bite at him and most likely draw blood. He does loves that this is Dan way of marking him. Dans hole clenches around Phil every time that Phil bites his neck a little bit harder. They move in perfect sync, trying to pleasure the other as much as they can, trying to show the other how much they lobe them. 

Dan wines loudly as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Phil moves his lips from Dan neck to Dans lips and exchange a short open mouth, breathy kisses. Phil grabs Dans hips in a bruising grip to help him move harder and deeper into him. Phil can tell that Dan is getting close but he knows how much Dan loves to cum untouched so he just grips his hips even harder and tries to hit his prostate every time. 

Dan cums without warning. He arches his back and grips the sheets till his knuckles are white. His mouth drops open into a silent scream as cum splatters over his stomach and chest. His hole clenches hard around Phil cock and makes him cum as he slams in hard one last time. 

Once they’ve both cum down from their highs Phil pulls out and lays on his back beside Dan. Both their chest as heaving as Dan rasps out “fuck, I want more people to hit on me if that’s the kind of sex I get.” Phil chuckles as he looks over to Dan. “You’re mine I don’t want anyone to hit on you,” He smiles and roles over to pull Dan into a cuddle. 

After laying there for a while they get up to go take a shower. As Phil stands up Dan glances at him and winces. “I think I might have scratched a bit too hard with my nails,” he lets out a nervous laugh. Phils back is laced with dozen of red lines, none of them are bleeding but some look ever close to it. Phil reaches a hand be hind him and hiss as pain shoots though him. He looks over his shoulder to Dan and whines “kiss it better, you did this.” 

Dan laughs wholeheartedly as he stands up and kisses Phils shoulder gently. “You’ll be okay sweet heart, lets just get you into the shower,” Dan jokes as he gently pushes Phil towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this is unedited. If you liked it let me know and send me prompts @phan-smut-stuff


End file.
